


Ce qui a été perdu

by Chibi_Jing



Series: Ce qui a été perdu [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Rhyme, poem, verse
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-22 09:46:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14306034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibi_Jing/pseuds/Chibi_Jing
Summary: This is a poem about Ardyn's life written from his point of view.





	Ce qui a été perdu

**Author's Note:**

> Literal English translation for this poem in the Serie "Ce qui a été perdu".

En ce jour infortuné

Alors que je devais au plus haut m’élever

Tant m’a été arraché

Mais ce n’est pas cela qui me fait pleurer.

 

Serait-ce parce que j’ai perdu un avantage ?

Le Roi je devais être nommé

Mais cette fonction n’est plus qu’un mirage

Que jamais je n’exercerai.

 

Serait-ce parce qu’on m’a abandonné ?

Par le Cristal j’ai été banni

Et tout le monde de moi s’est éloigné

Me considérant comme maudit.

 

Serait-ce parce je ne suis plus humain ?

Car dans leurs yeux effrayés

Je peux voir le reflet du Malin

Qui jusque dans mon âme m’a souillé.

 

Bien que ma peine soit immense

Quant à la vie qui m’a été volée

Ce n’est pas là la sentence

Qui en ce jour me fait pleurer.

 

Ce qui détruit mon cœur corrompu

En cet instant des plus austères

Ce que j’ai réellement perdu

Au-delà de ma propre misère

Et qui jamais ne me sera rendu

C’est l’amour de mon frère.


End file.
